Angel Down
by Mrs Potter77
Summary: Emma Swan capitã da força aérea dos Estados Unidos é completamente apaixonada por sua melhor amiga, quando ela finalmente confessa seus sentimentos por meio de uma carta, não recebe uma resposta por parte da morena. Agora estando à beira da morte ela vê aquela que povoa seus pensamentos antes de seus olhos se fecharem tragando-a para uma escuridão.
1. Chapter 1

Dor, uma imensurável dor era tudo o que eu sentia, mas não dor física, essa há muito foi atenuada pela dor emocional, a dor de nunca mais poder sentir o cheiro de maçãs, a dor de nunca mais poder sentir aquele toque quente e suave, de ouvir a voz rouca, ou de poder olhar naqueles olhos castanhos e me perder neles, mas sabe qual é meu maior arrependimento? A de nunca de ter dito... Eu te amo Regina.

Nunca ter dito ao menos pessoalmente, porque eu escrevi uma carta contando sobre todo o sentimento que venho mantendo dentro de mim há cinco anos, mas eu nunca recebi uma resposta, recebi apenas o silêncio, as cartas que você me mandava nunca mais vieram desde então, eu planejava ir até você e repetir olhando em seus olhos tudo o que disse por carta e se ainda assim você me ignorasse eu entenderia o que significava.

Oh céus! Eu não quero morrer, oras vocês devem estar dizendo a maioria das pessoas não deseja isso, mas acontece que eu não poderia partir agora, não quando o amor da minha vida mais precisa de mim; ok, vocês devem estar um tanto quanto confusos, deixe eu me apresentar, me chamo Emma Swan, tenho 36 anos e sou capitã da força aérea dos Estados Unidos da América.

Fecho os olhos tentando aplacar a dor e tentar trazer um pouco de ar para meus pulmões; as lembranças do dia em que nos conhecemos tomam minha mente, eu me apaixonei por você no momento em que olhei em seus olhos, era meu primeiro dia na base de Boston havia sido transferida de Ohio, eu estava tão nervosa por estar atrasada, me xingando eternamente em cima da minha Ducati acelerando o máximo que podia até a base e qual é a primeira coisa que faço quando chego? Quase atropelo a sobrinha do Major Booth, só não a atropelei, porque consegui evitar a colisão desviando dela no último minuto, mas acertei em cheio seu carro e fui arremessada para fora da moto, foi uma confusão generalizada, mas graças a Deus tudo acabou bem.

Eu só queria uma chance de te dizer tudo o que você representou a mim desde então, dizer que tudo bem caso não sentisse o mesmo por mim eu ainda seria a sua pessoa. Mas como a minha vida é uma merda desde o dia que nasci, as coisas tinham que dar errado não é mesmo?! Fui abandonada na beira da estrada por meus pais quando não tinha nem um mês de vida, desde então fui jogada de orfanato a orfanato, já que ninguém queria cuidar da garota problema. As coisas melhoram quando conheci Graham e Killian, eles foram o mais perto do conceito família que conheci, amo tanto eles, o tanto quanto amaria meus irmãos se eu tivesse.

Conheci Graham em uma palestra que ele deu no orfanato que eu estava, ele me contou a sua história que era um pouco parecida com a minha ele e o irmão foram abandonados pelo pai, ele disse que vira potencial em mim, e que toda a raiva que eu carregava no olhar poderia ser muito bem usada em outro lugar, após alguns meses de treinamento pesado e estudos fiz o teste para entrar na aeronáutica.

Sou tirada dos meus pensamentos ao ouvir uma pequena explosão, no momento tudo a minha volta cheira a sangue e morte, pedaços de corpos espalhados para todo lado, o fogo tomando conta de tudo o que alcanço com meus olhos, está quente, extremamente quente e a cada minuto fica difícil de se respirar, está tudo muito barulhento também, ainda posso ouvir algumas explosões, gemidos e gritos de dor dos meus companheiros, viro a cabeça e me deparo com um belo par de olhos azuis expressando o vazio, olhos que há algumas horas antes tentavam me passar força, mas agora não há nada a se fazer além de encarar o rosto sem vida de Graham, meu grito não sai, fica preso em meu peito que está sendo esmagado pelos destroços do meu caça, sinto o gosto de sangue em minha boca, minha visão está ficando turva, mas antes de tudo ficar escuro eu vejo seus olhos, não só eles como seu lindo rosto banhando em lágrimas, acho que estou delirando, ela não pode ser real, não tem como ela estar em meio a este inferno, ela toca meu rosto e me diz alguma coisa, mas já não consigo ouvir.

"Eu te amo Regina", finalmente eu lhe disse, pena que foi apenas em pensamento, pois minha voz foi tragada para o abismo tal qual minha vida.

Regina

Estou a horas esperando alguma notícia nesse maldito hospital, ninguém vem me dar nenhuma informação, passei a noite toda acordada, simplesmente não consegui pregar os olhos. Tudo o que consigo fazer é chorar desde a hora que a encontrei no meio daquele inferno, não consigo tirar a imagem da minha loira toda machucada e coberta de sangue da mente, sim _minha_ loira, quando li a carta que ela me mandou dias atrás meu peito explodiu de felicidade, foi um bálsamo para minha alma que estava devastada com a perda do meu filho.

Meu pequeno príncipe sofria de uma doença rara, não viveu mais de sete anos, ele na verdade nunca deixou o hospital desde que dei à luz a ele, eu vivia para ele e apenas para ele, mas quando conheci uma certa loira idiota, essa, aos poucos foi tomando espaço nos meus pensamentos, na minha vida e passou a ser a minha pessoa; sorrio entre ás lágrimas incessantes por causa do apelido dado a ela por mim devido a uma série que sou completamente fã e que claro a obriguei a assistir.

Sou tirada dos meus pensamentos quando escuto meu primo August dizer que o médico que a atendeu está vindo, prefiro não tirar conclusões precipitadas, mas o seu semblante não é dos melhores, prendo a respiração, me levanto e vou de encontro a ele.

\- Srta. Mills, Sr. Booth fizemos tudo o que estava ao nosso alcance...

\- NÃO! NÃO SE ATREVA A DIZER QUE ELA MORREU... – Vertigem toma conta de mim e sinto minhas pernas falharem, ela não pode ter morrido, não posso ter perdido ela também, Emma tem sido meu oxigênio desde tudo o que aconteceu.

\- Calma Regina. - August me ampara e me coloca sentada novamente no sofá da sala de espera.

\- Desculpe-me se passei a impressão errada. – O médico com o sotaque forte se desculpa. - A srta. Swan está viva, a cirurgia foi um sucesso embora tenha sido extremamente difícil, exigiu muito do seu organismo, tanto que ela teve duas paradas cardíacas na mesa, mas conseguimos trazê-la de volta.

\- Muito obrigado doutor, quando podemos vê-la?

\- Ainda não será possível no momento, ela está na UTI e vai ficar lá em observação, as primeiras horas após uma cirurgia são crucias ainda mais pelo desgaste sofrido por conta das paradas que ela sofreu, além é claro das possíveis infecções que ela pode vir a ter e de qualquer forma a srta. Swan encontra-se em coma induzido.

\- E o pior já passou?

Escuto August conversando com o médico, mas tudo na minha cabeça está um verdadeiro caos, _parada cardíaca_ , só de saber que o coração dela parou e por duas vezes, a dor e o desespero tomam conta do meu ser, sinto a bile me subindo a garganta e tudo girar, mas tento me recompor esse não o momento de me deixar abater Emma precisa de mim.

\- Não podemos afirmar isso Sr. Booth, as lesões que a srta. Swan sofreu foram extensas, mesmo que a cirurgia tenha sido bem-sucedida tudo vai depender de como seu organismo vai reagir a partir de agora, honestamente vocês devem rezar para que ela consiga sobreviver as próximas 24 horas.

Vejo o médico se afastar e apesar de tentar com todas as minhas forças não consigo conter o choro, sinto August me abraçando e dizendo que tudo ficará bem, mas ele não consegue me acalmar, aliás a única pessoa capaz de me confortar nesse momento está lutando pela vida em algum lugar deste hospital.

Duas semanas, já fazem duas semanas que Emma está em coma, mas agora não é coma induzido, embora ela tenha sobrevivido as 24 horas ditas pelo médico, quando eles retiraram os medicamentos que a mantinham em coma induzido dois dias mais tarde, minha loira não acordara, não esboçara nenhuma reação.

Novamente estou vivendo em um hospital, peço a Deus todos os dias por sua vida, assim como pedia por Henry, mesmo sabendo que meu menino não viveria por muito tempo eu rogava na esperança de um milagre. Eu não posso perdê-la também, não suportaria perder mais uma pessoa que amo em tão pouco tempo.

Hoje vamos voltar para Boston e levaremos Emma conosco, a força área dos Estados Unidos nos disponibilizou um avião especial para levarmos Swan, o que foi fácil de conseguir levando-se em conta que hoje em dia meu tio é o General de toda a força aérea, além de um avião, um grupo especial irá até a base para recolher os corpos dos soldados e levá-los para casa. Mesmo que os médicos daqui tenham salvado a vida dela, fiquei feliz por partimos, lá ela terá um tratamento melhor, além do que é claro estaremos em casa com nossos amigos. No momento estou no seu quarto ao lado da sua cama segurando sua mão, como tenho feito todos os dias desde que a liberaram para visitas.

\- Vamos voltar para casa Swan e você nem se atreva e me assustar ok? – Me abaixo e deposito um beijo em sua testa. – Eu ainda te devo uma resposta a sua carta e eu preciso de você minha loira. – Respiro fundo enquanto algumas lágrimas caem dos meus olhos. – Eu preciso de você viva para continuar. – Minha voz que está embargada pelo choro, me permite apenas sussurrar. - Eu já perdi meu anjo, não posso perder a minha pessoa também.

Quando li sua carta, foi como se todo o chão que havia cedido sobre meus pés se refizesse, eu não lhe respondi, não tencionava dizer a ela que também compartilhava dos mesmos sentimentos que ela por carta, eu queria lhe dizer pessoalmente, olhando naqueles olhos verdes onde eu adorava me perder.

Sei que devo ter deixado ela angustiada e até mesmo magoada com a falta de resposta, mas queria lhe surpreender com minha presença na base em que estava; convencer meu tio a me deixar ir foi difícil, ele só permitiu minha ida na companhia de meu primo e mais alguns outros homens de sua confiança.

Em algum momento durante a nossa ida a base foi atacada, recebemos a mensagem do quartel ordenando a nossa volta imediatamente, mas eu me neguei a aceitar, tínhamos que continuar, eu precisava da minha Emma. Mesmo com todos dizendo que era perigoso, que haviam perdido a comunicação com a base e que provavelmente todos estariam mortos, algo dentro de mim me pedia para não permitir a volta do avião, alguma coisa me impelia a fazer com que continuassem.

O piloto não seguiu até a base, mas consegui convencê-lo com a ajuda de August a nos deixar no aeroporto internacional, arrumamos um carro e seguimos até a base. Quando estávamos próximos já era possível ver uma fumaça densa vindo do local de lá e ao chegarmos a visão que tivemos de total destruição foi horrível.

Confesso que me deixei abater por uns momentos achando ter chegado tarde demais, mas logo espantei estes pensamentos, saí do carro e me pus a correr em busca de Emma, deixando August e os outros gritando por mim, mas eu não podia escutá-los só me importava Emma eu precisava dela e sabia no meu íntimo que ela também precisava de mim.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina

Já fazem dois meses que voltamos a Boston, Emma não teve nenhuma melhora significativa, outro dia escutei os médicos dizendo ao meu tio, August e a Killian, que não acreditavam mais que ela vá acordar, que se acordasse provavelmente teria sequelas e o melhor a fazer era desligar seus aparelhos.

É claro que eu briguei com eles e os impedi que fizessem isso, não poderia deixá-los fazerem isso, Emma iria acordar eu tenho fé nisso; eu praticamente morava no hospital, apesar de já conhecer as enfermeiras e médicos, corredores e alas desde antes de a Emma ser internada ali. Aquele hospital fora o mesmo onde meu príncipe esteve, a dor em estar nesse lugar me consumia sempre que eu adentrava o recinto, mas bastava eu entrar no quarto da Emma que ela se atenuava um pouco, só a sua presença me fazia muito bem, quase sempre eu passava a noite com ela, mas as vezes Killian me obrigava a ir para casa e ficava fazendo companhia a Emma em meu lugar.

Eu costumava sonhar com minha loira todos os dias, ela não me falava nada apenas ficava me olhando e sorrindo para mim, e era tudo o que eu precisava dela, pois ela me passava esperança e segurança, porém meu sonho de hoje à noite foi um tanto quanto turbulento, eu via aflição em seus olhos e as lágrimas escorrendo deles, eu lhe perguntava o que ela tinha, mas ela continuava apenas me olhando com extrema dor em seus olhos sem nada dizer.

Acordei ofegante e com uma sensação ruim, me troquei rapidamente e sai em disparada ao hospital, dirigi o mais rápido que podia, com certeza multas chegariam em breve, mas eu sentia que precisava estar no hospital, não sei como estacionei o carro, mas assim que cheguei fui correndo até seu quarto, eu precisava vê-la e tirar aquela sensação ruim, mas a cada passo que eu dava, mais apertado meu coração ficava.

Ao chegar ao corredor do seu quarto notei uma movimentação estranha, Killian se encontrava para fora do quarto e tinha as mãos levadas a cabeça enquanto chorava, logo percebi que tinha algo muito errado e me pus a correr o mais rápido que podia. Quando entrei no quarto quase fui ao chão e as lágrimas que já estavam presas em meus olhos jorraram de forma abundante, Emma estava morrendo, a minha loira estava me deixando.

Médicos e enfermeiros tentavam trazê-la de volta a vida sem sucesso, tentativa após tentativa eles falhavam em fazer seu coração voltar a bater, a essa altura eu já soluçava e gritava em meio ao choro pedindo para ela voltar para mim e não me deixar, tentaram me tirar do quarto, eu esperneava e gritava ainda soluçando muito, implorando para que ela voltasse, os médicos pararam de tentar reanimá-la, ignorando meus gritos e apelos, iam declarar o óbito quando um pequeno bip se fez presente. Seu coração voltou a bater.

Killian havia ido embora a pouco tempo, mas prometeu voltar logo, fiquei na sala de espera esperando liberarem a entrada no quatro de Emma, agradeci por não demorarem muito; após a liberarem para visitas entrei em seu quarto, as lágrimas que eu achava que já haviam acabado voltaram aos meus olhos, me sentei próximo a cama pegando uma de suas mãos e fiquei observando minha loira por um tempo, não sei quanto tempo passou apenas sei que acabei pegando no sono e quando acordei dei de cara com lindos olhos verdes me olhando.

\- Emma! – Lágrimas começaram a cair, mas dessa vez de felicidade, me joguei em seus braços apertando ela a mim, mas quando ouvi um gemido de dor seu me afastei. – Desculpe-me querida eu te machuquei?

\- Quem é você?

Oh céus não, isso não está acontecendo, meu peito que estava explodindo de felicidade ao ver aqueles olhos lindos novamente, se fechou em dor com a primeira frase dita por ela.

\- Não se lembra de quem eu sou? – Minha voz já era um sussurro, o choro entalado na garganta querendo se ver livre mais uma vez.

\- Desculpa Gina eu não resisti. – A filha da mãe me fala rindo da minha cara; como eu senti falta desse sorriso de dentes tortinhos.

\- Swan. – Falo com raiva da brincadeira idiota feita por ela e lhe dou um tapa no braço.

\- Ai mulher não me bate estou debilitada.

\- Pois eu deveria lhe arrancar o seu coração e apertar, não só pela brincadeira idiota, mas por quase ter morrido, você não tem esse direito viu?! – Nesse ponto eu falava em meio aos soluços do choro. – Não pode me deixar Emma, eu não vou conseguir seguir sem você também.

\- Hey calma vem aqui vem. – Ela me puxa e me abraça, tento não a apertar tanto dessa vez. – Eu não tenho a intenção de ir a lugar algum. – Suspiro me acalmando um pouco sentido ela fazer carinho em minhas costas. - A não ser para o McDonalds mais próximo.

\- Acha mesmo que vão te deixar comer aquelas porcarias gordurosas? – Me afasto dela e aperto o botão perto da cama chamando um enfermeiro.

\- Quando eu sair daqui eu como.

\- Pois eu não vou deixar querida, você ainda vai estar em recuperação.

\- Regina sabe a quanto tempo eu não como um BigMac? Uma eternidade, nossa acho que sou capaz de comer uns dez de uma só vez.

\- É eu sei bem que é capaz, você não tem um estômago aí dentro não, tem um buraco negro isso sim.

Quando ela ia me responder entra uma enfermeira no quarto, ela se assusta ao ver Emma acordada e chama o médico para examiná-la, logo que o médico chega me pedem para sair do quarto, dou um beijo na testa de Emma e saio. Já no corredor decido ligar para Killian e avisá-lo sobre Emma.

\- Quem me incomoda a essa hora da madrugada? Olha se for algum boy, lamento informar que não me encontro mais disponível, vou virar hetero, cansei de homem na minha vida.

\- Hetero? Você Killian? Essa é a piada do ano.

\- Rainha má, _amore mio_ como esta nossa salvadora?

\- Ela está bem. - Sorrio lembrando da minha loira. - Ela já acordou cheia de gracinha, pedindo por um BicMac e quantas vezes tenho que pedir para não me chamarem assim?

\- Swan acordou mesmo? Gente que babado. – Escuto uma movimentação do outro lado da linha, provavelmente dele saindo da cama. - Vou me trocar e logo chego aí. Ah e a propósito eu sei bem que você ama esse apelido.

Depois da minha breve conversa com Killian fico esperando na sala de espera, bem mais relaxada do que das outras vezes que estive ali, pensando em tudo o que vou falar para minha Emma.

Emma

Fiquei por horas saindo e entrando de várias salas para realizar os exames com um entra e sai de médicos das mesmas, eles me disseram tudo o que havia acontecido comigo durante o meu coma e que Regina ficava praticamente todos os dias lá, fiquei extremamente feliz ao saber disso, na verdade, eu já estava por ter acordado e tê-la visto ali com a cabeça repousando na minha cama.

Eu não toquei no assunto _carta_ e nem nos dias de ignorância a esta, achei melhor deixar ela se acalmar primeiro e digerir a ideia que acordei para poder falar sobre isso, no momento estou no quarto esperando me trazerem algo para comer, não que eu esteja ansiosa para comer a "maravilhosa" comida de hospital, mas depois de dias naquele inferno qualquer coisa que me derem para comer aqui será como um manjar dos deuses.

O dia já esta amanhecendo, o nascer do sol era a parte favorita de Graham, ele dizia que o amanhecer trazia um dia cheio de novas oportunidades e que cabia a nós aproveitá-las ao máximo, lembrar dele traz lágrimas aos meus olhos, imagino como Killian deve estar aguentando a perda do irmão, perdida em pensamentos nos momentos vividos com meus amigos não percebo a porta do quarto se abrindo e nem uma certa morena adentrando este, apenas percebo sua presença quando ela se coloca ao meu lado pegando minha mão.

\- Está lembrando de Graham?

Assinto e abaixo a cabeça quando lágrimas começam a sair de meus olhos, Regina não fala mais nada, apenas aperta a minha mão mostrando que está ali, ela me conhece, sabe que palavras de conforto ditas para mim não irão adiantar.

\- Acho que ele de alguma forma previu que ia morrer. – Depois de um tempo em silêncio começo a falar, olhando para nossas mãos juntas. – Estávamos no meu alojamento, conversando sobre trivialidades, até que ele me fez prometer que nunca desistiria do que eu acreditasse, para que eu não fosse como ele e deixasse o amor da minha vida escapar. -Nessa hora eu levanto meus olhos e encaro aqueles olhos castanhos que tanto amo. – Ele me disse que seja lá o que fosse acontecer, eu iria sobreviver a tudo o que jogassem sobre minha cabeça e teria a chance de dizer como me sinto mais uma vez a mulher que amo. – Eu encarava seus olhos profundamente, haviam lágrimas querendo cair deles. – Então como eu prometi ao meu amigo, Regina Mills temos que conversar.

\- Sim temos, Emma. – Ela suspira antes de continuar. - Mas posso te pedir para falar primeiro?

\- Tudo bem.

\- Eu...

\- Mas se for me dar um fora pegue leve comigo Rainha Má.

\- Eu não vou comentar sobre esse apelido que você e o Killian me deram. – Ela revira os olhos e faz uma careta incrivelmente fofa. – Primeiro, me desculpe Emma...

\- Ai lá vem o fora.

\- Swan para de me interromper.

\- Mas é que você começou com o desculpe e... – Paro de falar ao ver a expressão em seu rosto.

\- Como eu estava dizendo, me desculpe por não ter respondido a sua carta é que eu...

\- Eu sei, eu sei. Não precisa dizer mais nada, sei que você não sente o mesmo por mim, mas eu só te peço uma coisa, não me afast...

Perco completamente a fala ao sentir o toque dos seus lábios em minha pele, tão macios que parecem que vão se desmanchar, eles se movem sobre o meu queixo e depois para meu lábio inferior, abro um pouco a boca e capturo seu lábio superior sugando ele e depois dando uma leve mordida antes de tomar seus lábios por completo, a expressão "morri e fui ao céu" nunca fez tanto sentido para mim quanto agora ao provar os lábios de Regina, passo a língua por eles pedindo acesso que eles logo me dão, o gosto dela é maravilhoso, infinitamente melhor de tudo o que imaginei, nossas línguas começam uma dança suave se tocando, se provando e gravando texturas. Levo uma das minhas mãos até sua nuca mantendo ela exatamente ali, enquanto que a outra faz carinho em seu rosto, Regina suspira em meio ao beijo e depois sorri, ela finaliza o beijo cedo demais ao meu ver me dando um selinho.

\- Vai me deixar falar agora? – Sua voz rouca e sussurrante me tira de órbita.

\- Não mesmo, se toda vez que eu te interromper você for me beijar, vou continuar te interrompendo.

\- Eu estou tentando dizer que te amo Swan.

Só consigo olhar para ela assustada. Ela realmente disse o que acho que ouvi? Eu não consigo acreditar, mas antes que eu diga qualquer coisa ela voltar a falar.

\- Eu te amo Emma Swan e já faz um tempo que meus sentimentos por você mudaram, na verdade eu sou completamente louca por você há pouco mais de dois anos. – Ela deu um pequeno sorriso quando eu arregalei os olhos. - E eu estava tentando te pedir desculpas por não ter respondido sua carta, mas é que quando eu a recebi, você sabe que eu estava passando por um momento delicado. – Ela faz uma pausa e não ouso interrompê-la, fecha os olhos com força e depois os abre novamente, falar sobre Henry doía em minha morena. – E quando eu a recebi todas as palavras que você me disse, cada uma delas foi como um sopro de vida Emma, quando eu perdi meu príncipe, me senti tão inútil, tão impotente, um verdadeiro nada, eu só desejava seguir meu filho, queria ir junto dele e eu sei que eu o teria feito, mas quando eu li sua carta eu vi que não podia desistir, havia você em minha vida, eu ainda tinha um pouco de luz nela. – Ela fez outra pausa e se sentou na cama, em nenhum momento larguei tua mão. – Eu fui atrás de você na base, com uma certa ajuda de meu tio e quando te encontrei eu... – Ela não consegue prosseguir e começa a chorar e eu puxo ela para os meus braços.

\- Esta tudo bem agora Gina, vai ficar tudo bem.

\- Você estava coberta de sangue, achei que havia perdido você também e que era tarde demais para te dizer como me sentia. – Ela soluçava a essa hora, apertei ela ainda mais no abraço.

\- Estou bem, olha para mim. – Peguei seu rosto coberto de lágrimas com as mãos e lhe dei vários selinhos. – Eu te amo Regina Mills.

\- É bom finalmente ouvir essas palavras. – Me disse dando um pequeno sorriso enquanto colocava a cabeça no vão do meu pescoço.

\- Vou dizer todos os dias de minha vida, provavelmente você vai até se cansar de ouvir.

\- Duvido muito disso.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma

\- Regina querida, você precisa me emprestar esse seu Chanel.

\- Não faça isso Gina, Killian pegou meus saltos emprestados e estourou todos eles.

\- Que mentira Swan. – Fingindo estar ofendido Killian levou uma das mãos ao peito, ele estava de pé ao lado da minha cama, enquanto Regina se encontrava do outro lado dela rindo de Killian e eu. – Primeiro que nem salto decente você tem e segundo eu tenho pés de fada _mon amour._

\- Não sei que tipo de fada tem os pés cabeludos desse jeito.

Regina que tentava rir o mais baixo possível devido ao lugar onde nos encontrávamos, se descontrolou ao ver a expressão no rosto de Killian diante do meu comentário, foi tão hilária que ela acabou gargalhando bem alto e eu a acompanhei, eu senti saudades de ouvir seu riso, faria o que tivesse ao meu alcance só para fazê-la rir assim sempre.

\- Olha aqui sua sapatão mentirosa vou retalhar sua cara todinha. – Killian estava todo empertigado ao lado da minha cama, mas eu sabia que ele estava fingindo estar bravo, por estar se controlando para não rir também. - Ridícula do cacete, vamos ver se vai rir assim quando eu rebocar sua cara.

\- Quem está com mentiras agora hein? Sapatão? Você sabe muito bem que calço 37.

\- Vocês dois parem com isso, daqui a pouco vamos levar bronca. – Regina diz ao finalmente conseguir se controlar do riso.

\- Eu estou com fome, quando vão me dar meu almoço hein.

\- Não está na hora ainda querida.

\- Advinha Swan, comi um BigMac maravilhoso antes de vir para cá, na hora lembrei de você loira.

Olho para o Killian indignada, ele estava me provocando, me falar de BigMac justo agora é muita sacanagem.

\- Eu te odeio Jones.

\- Chega vocês dois. – Regina interrompe antes que Killian falasse, sempre foi assim nós dois vivíamos implicando um com o outro e Graham e Regina ficavam no meio. – Amor vou atrás do seu almoço, quer algo em...

\- Repete.

\- O que?

\- Você me chamou de amor. – Dou um sorriso para ela que retribui e me da um selinho.

\- É porque você é meu amor, minha pessoa, minha vida e...

\- Sabem não é porque eu tenho fogo que tenho que bancar a vela não.

\- Cala a boca Killian. – Mando ele se calar, ao mesmo tempo em que Regina apenas revira os olhos.

\- Já volto tratem de se comportar.

\- Tudo bem. – Sorrio pra ela enquanto ela beija minha bochecha e depois sai do quarto. – Vou me casar com ela Killian.

\- É o que hein viado? Você pediu ela em casamento e não me fala nada? Sua miserável, eu vou sentar minha mão na sua cara, sua ridícula e ainda ri na minha cara.

\- Calma Killian. – Digo em meio as risadas. – Eu ainda não pedi, mas eu vou assim que sair daqui e... Eu preciso da sua ajuda com relação as alianças...

\- Adoro! – Como sempre Killian me interrompe e começa a andar pelo quarto tagarelando sobre o casamento que vai parar o mundo. - Mana vou organizar o casamento SwanQueen o maior otp que você respeita, eu to no chão, estou passando muito mal aqui. – Apenas rio do exagero dele. - Não se preocupe com nada querida, nem mesmo com a aliança já tenho o anel perfeito para você.

\- Como assim?

\- Graham. – Ele agora fica um pouco mais sério quando uma sombra de dor passa seu rosto. – Antes de vocês irem ele me deu um anel, que segundo ele foi de nossa mãe. – Encaro ele em silêncio sem saber como reagir. – Ele me disse que havia perdido a chance de dar o anel para aquela a quem ele amava, então ele me deu e pediu para te entregar quando você voltasse... Ele sabia que não ia voltar, eu vi em seus olhos que ele sentia que aquela seria sua última missão. – Pego sua mão e aperto deixando as lágrimas caírem pelos meus olhos ao mesmo tempo que caem dos dele também. – Vou sentir muita falta dele.

\- Nós dois iremos Killian, mas eu não posso aceitar...

\- Não só pode como vai, você é minha única família agora, perdemos um irmão, mas ainda temos um ao outro... Você faz parte da família Emma, não é minha irmã de sangue, mas é de algo muito mais forte, amor.

Nos abraçamos em meio a choro e lágrimas o que assustou um pouco Regina quando ela voltou com meu almoço, mas logo explicamos a ela o motivo, omitindo é claro o assunto casamento. Em meio a um clima mais leve passo a tarde com as minhas duas pessoas favoritas no mundo todo, eu tinha aquele sentimento que tudo estava bem...ledo engano.

Regina

Não sei direito o que aconteceu, num minuto Emma estava bem falando comigo, me dizendo o quanto me amava, fazendo planos e no outro já não estava mais, eu pude ver em seu rosto que havia algo errado, mas antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa ou chamar alguém as poucas máquinas que ainda estavam ligadas a ela dispararam e seus olhos se fecharam.

Estou novamente na sala de espera, não sei a quanto tempo estou aqui, não sei quanto tempo faz que levaram ela para a sala de operação novamente, minhas lágrimas escorrem pelo meu rosto, me peito está apertado, estou sentido tudo o que senti antes de perder meu pequeno.

Eu sabia antes de os médicos virem até mim e me dizer que ele havia partido, eu senti no meu coração que ele já não estava mais ao meu alcance, mas eu ainda mantinha um pouco de esperança, da mesma forma que mantive meses atrás, contudo assim que eu visse um dos médicos saberia se minha intuição estava certa ou não.

\- Srta. Mills? – Sou tirada dos meus pensamentos ao ouvir um dos médicos e me viro para ele. – A srta. Swan ainda se encontra em estado grave, conseguimos conter o avanço da infecção, entretanto tivemos algumas complicações, seu coração foi o que mais sofreu e se tornou inviável. – Ele faz uma pequena pausa, acredito para que eu possa absorver um pouco da notícia. – Ela precisa de um transplante o mais rápido possível...

A voz do médico vai ficando distante e me perco em pensamentos; a vida não é uma filha da puta? Tudo o que ela vem jogando para cima de mim nos últimos 22 anos foi uma merda atrás da outra, a morte de papai quando eu ainda tinha quinze anos, minha mãe, uma mulher tão cheia de vida, nunca mais fora a mesma desde a morte dele, enlouquecera e cortará os pulsos dois meses depois, após isso as únicas coisas boas que ela me deu foram meu filho e Emma, mas depois de ter tomado meu príncipe ela estava querendo tomar meu amor também, pois bem, isso era algo que eu não iria permitir. Me recordo de alguns anos atrás de uma campanha de doações de órgãos e sangue que ocorrera no hospital, ao menos por Emma tinha algo que eu poderia fazer e assim o faria.

\- Agradeço pelas informações doutor. – Me levanto do sofá e saio daquele lugar decidida a salvar o amor da minha vida.

Emma

Abri meus olhos, mas quando a claridade se fez presente fechei eles novamente, todo meu corpo estava dolorido, mas tinha uma espécie de queimação no peito, embora eu não sabia o motivo.

\- Swan? Está me ouvindo loira? Esta sentindo alguma coisa?

\- Estou com a garganta seca, o corpo todo doendo e meu peito está queimando. – Tento levar uma das mãos até lá, mas sou impedida.

\- É melhor não mexer nisso, vou chamar os médicos.

\- Killian o que está fazendo aqui, não ia cuidar do Barry? – Chamo ele quando este se levanta e aperta um botão perto da minha cama. – E onde está Regina? - Ele abaixa os olhos e torce os lábios, eu conheço essa expressão e não pode ser algo bom. – Killian?

\- Barry está com David não se preocupe com seu gato loira e sim nós voltamos a namorar. – Ele responde ao ver meu olhar confuso quando mencionou David. – E eu vim te visitar ora, não posso mais visitar minha irmã não?

\- Wow quanto tempo apaguei? Se me lembro bem, você disse que não queria mais saber de homem. – Ele apenas revira os olhos. - Pode vir me visitar sempre que quiser e fico feliz por vocês dois estarem juntos novamente. – Dou um pequeno sorriso a ele que corresponde. – Mas você não me respondeu onde está o amor da minha vida. – Sorrio ao me lembrar da sua declaração. - Sabe quando ela se confessou para mim eu não acreditei na hora, eu já estava conformada em não ser correspondida, mas então ela me disse sentir o mesmo por mais de dois anos acredita nisso? Nossa ela deve estar brava, não é? Seja lá o que tenha acontecido comigo, afinal o que foi que aconteceu hein? Porque não me lembro muito bem, estava falando com ela e depois... Tudo é meio que um borrão em minha mente, enfim, conheço muito bem aquela morena, aposto que a veia da testa dela deve estar saltando... – Eu interrompo minha tagarelice ao ver lágrimas em seus olhos. – Killian o que houve?

\- Ai eu só estou emotivo, meu otp, eu esperei tanto tempo por isso e agora que tudo estava bem... – Um soluço escapa por sua boca enquanto as lágrimas em seus olhos começam a cair, mas ele logo limpa elas de seu rosto. – Céus preciso aprender a me controlar mais.

\- Você sempre foi uma manteiga derretida. – Sorrio para ele, que sorri de volta, mas seu sorriso não alcança os olhos.

Antes que eu lhe questione sobre Regina novamente os médicos chegam e começam a me examinar não consigo entender muito bem o que eles dizem quando me explicam o que aconteceu comigo, mas confesso que fiquei surpresa ao saber que tive que passar por um transplante de coração. Killian nesse momento começou a chorar novamente e se retirou do quarto, eu estava com um pressentimento de que tinha algo mais acontecendo e ele não estava me contando, mas não me deixei levar por tais pensamentos; não demorou muito e logo os médicos saíram, tudo estava bem, meu corpo reagia perfeitamente ao novo órgão e se tudo corresse sem problema algum em 30 dias eu receberia alta.

Muitos dias dentro de um hospital, mas tudo bem eu teria uma vida toda pela frente com minha morena, lembrar de Regina já aquecia todo meu ser e deixava meu novo coração acelerado.

\- Hey. – Killian voltou ao quarto com a aparência um pouco melhor, mas era notável que estivera chorando. – Tudo indo bem, em pouco dias você sai daqui e eu estava pensando...

\- Killian. – Interrompo ele, porque já não aguento mais essa agonia toda sem saber onde esta Regina. – Sabe o que eu vou perguntar, então não me enrole.

\- Ok... Tenho algo para você. – Ele mexe nos bolsos da sua jaqueta e tira um papel de lá. – É uma carta da Regina, ela foi até meu apartamento algumas horas depois que eu saí daqui e pediu que eu entregasse a você.

\- Mas cadê ela? – Questionei enquanto pegava a carta

\- Apenas leia a carta Swan

Suspirei e abri o papel, me deparando com a caligrafia elegante de Regina.

 _Emma,_

 _Demoramos muito tempo em confessar os nossos sentimentos, protelamos por medo da outra não sentir o mesmo, medo de acontecer algum afastamento, deveríamos ter sabido que ficarmos longe uma da outra seria impossível independentemente do que ocorresse. Você sou eu Emma, assim como eu sou você._

 _Minha querida Emma, minha pessoa, meu amor, eu espero que me perdoe pelo que eu fiz, mas eu simplesmente não tive escolha, eu não suportaria perder você também, a vida já me tirou tanto e eu sabia que se você partisse eu não poderia continuar. Amo tanto você minha loira idiota, o que sinto por você extravasa por todo meu ser é tão forte que o sinto no fundo da minha alma e no cerne de meus ossos; desde que perdi meu príncipe você tem sido a razão que me mantém aqui, mas diante dos acontecimentos dessas últimas horas eu iria perder minha âncora. Eu não quero que fique com raiva, nem mesmo com mágoa, tente me entender e compreender meu amor._

 _Estou tão quebrada Emma, eu cansei de lutar contra a maré que insiste em me levar para o fundo, eu desisti e resolvi deixar ela me levar, mas antes de fazer isso eu decidi te salvar, não vou deixar que ela leve você junto; você precisa de um coração, pois eu lhe dou o meu. Na verdade, eu já entreguei ele a você há muito tempo, porém dessa vez você o terá de verdade, batendo forte em seu próprio peito._

 _Lembra-se da campanha de doações que ocorrera nesse hospital e descobrirmos ser compatíveis uma com a outra? Eu me lembro desse dia, eu te falei que era mais uma prova de que você é a minha pessoa... E você sempre vai ser meu amor._

 _Estou partindo, mas deixo um pedaço de mim com você, sei que cuidará bem dele, pois isso você já faz muito bem. Uma pena não termos conseguido viver nosso amor da forma que queríamos, entretanto acredito que ainda iremos nos encontrar Emma Swan pois o que sinto aqui dentro transcende para outra vida e o universo simplesmente não pode ignorar isso._

 _Que nos encontremos novamente,_

 _Sua Rainha Má._

\- Sabe quando eu li a sua carta eu fiquei tão transtornada, chorei como nunca havia chorado em toda minha vida, eu me recusava a acreditar no que você tinha feito, tentei sair da cama e procurar por você, mas me impediram eles tiveram que me sedar para que eu não me machucasse quando eu soquei um dos enfermeiros que tentou me conter. – Lágrimas corriam de meus olhos enquanto eu me encontrava sentada em frente a lápide. – Eu passei todos os dias de minha recuperação olhando fixamente para a porta do meu quarto, esperando você entrar e me dizer o quanto sentiu minha falta, implicar comigo por conta de algum comentário que te irritasse. – Paro um pouco, fecho os olhos sentido o calor do sol em minha pele e a leve brisa da manhã no meu rosto. – Quando recebi alta o primeiro lugar ao qual me dirigi foi ao seu apartamento, fiquei lá por dias até Killian me tirar de lá e brigar comigo por estar desistindo, quando entendi que se eu me permitisse ficar daquela forma eu acabaria morrendo e se isso acontece tudo teria sido em vão... Sua morte teria sido em vão. – Abro os olhos e contorno com os dedos as letras escritas na lápide. – Você pediu para cuidar do seu coração e é isso que farei, me perdoe por quase ter colocado tudo a perder, me perdoe por ter demorado a vir aqui, mas é que eu estava em um processo de negação eu simplesmente não aceitava o que você tinha feito a você mesma, ainda mais por minha causa. – Dou um suspiro longo encarando seu nome gravado na pedra. – Regina Mills você foi um dos seres de luz mais belo que cruzou o meu caminho e tenho que dizer que também acredito que iremos nos encontrar. – Me levanto e olho para as outras lápides dispostas ao lado da dela, do seu pai, sua mãe e do pequeno Henry. – Desculpa garoto eu falhei com você, mas pode fazer uma coisa por mim? Cuide dela tudo bem. – As palavras saem cada vez mais abafadas pelo meu pranto. - É difícil dizer adeus quando eu queria que estivesse ficado aqui, eu já não consigo mais sorrir, pois tudo o que faço é chorar, me pedem para esquecer e seguir em frente, mas como posso fazer isso se para todo lado que olho eu vejo seu rosto, escuto sua voz e sinto seu cheiro? Não, eu não vou me esquecer, você esta em mim Regina, ficará até que nos encontremos de novo e então nesse dia eu lhe devolverei o seu coração.

Vou andando de costas, ainda encarando a lápide daquela a quem deu a sua vida pela minha; amar faz doer ao mesmo tempo que conforta, amar machuca ao mesmo tempo que cura; eu estive apaixonada por Regina Mills por quase seis anos da minha vida e por apenas alguns dias podemos desfrutar desse amor, mesmo não sendo o tempo que eu gostaria agradeço pelo que nos foi concedido; não tenha medo ou receio de dizer como se sente a pessoa que você ama, pois, a gente nunca sabe o que pode acontecer amanhã.

Fim.


End file.
